five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blueflame (Experiment)/Thoughts about the Future FNAB Games
(Another update and I apologize and take responsibility if I am breaking any rules about these types of blogs) First of all, the new FNAB game will not be a continuation to the original to the first series. So people like Tina G. Sherwin and SpringThing14 or people who have seen all or some of the original series game pages are most likely thinking "Blueflame, you already completed the first series, why are you continuing it further?" Before you say that, I have to tell you something, the first series was really rushed (just like Fazbear Freak's NSAKP series), I had no ideas half of the time for the games. So games like FNAB 1, 2, and 3 are mostly parallels to the first 3 FNAF games. Plus, I was really mixed up on wanting to add a new plot to the first series, but I just stick to this one roller coaster incident that I didn't really show who was the cause of it, which is why I'm not proud with about 20% of the original series because I basically never gave any answers to my version of the Bite of 87. Also, I had a little disappointment when I recently came back to the wiki and posted the first teaser to Five Nights with Elements and some people thought that it was for some "FNAB World" game. What I feared is that they were thinking "Well, he pretty much copied the 4 games, now he might make his own version of FNAF World." I pretty much had that fear until it was revealed 5 seconds later that it was a new game series. They changed their thoughts soon after, but I took what they first said with some thought, am I predictable with my series? I will cut that story short and stick to the topic. The new 6th FNAB game will take place in a alternative universe, which is why the main 5 robotic characters have new designs. I wanted to give something people might be excited about. Another thing is that Shadowboy192 mentioned in one comment about a third Element game. I had ideas for the third game, but I had to scrap it due to focusing on One Night with Hybrid's 2. That is what happens when you don't plan things well enough. I had a few drawings of the environment in the third Element game, a few revealed Flume in different positions in your view. So basically, shout-out to Shadowboy192 because I am planning to continue working on Five Nights with Elements 3 after finishing FNAB: ???. I have spoiled so much of the game to one user, SpringThing14, that I had to changed a lot of things, hopefully to earn back the suspense of what you will face in the new game. I even make a character in honor to him and his highly popular games due to me not keeping my mouth shut about my game. Hopefully, I'm not breaking any rules about these types of blogs and thank you to those who took their time to read this. Like I said, shout-out to Shadowboy192, SpringThing14, and Tina G. Sherwin and other folks for supporting the first series that didn't really have a heavy thought process to them, which is why FNAB: ??? is taking so long. I might make FNAE: 3, but that is still optional though. The winners of the contest will be shown in the new game. You all are wonderful people and thank you for everything! Category:Blog posts